Acida Navidad
by Mariohn
Summary: Ellos eran estudiantes de Slytherin. Posiblemente la única casa que aún se vestía de luto. La única casa que había perdido más que nadie. La única casa donde más del 70% de sus alumnos no tendría con quien pasar la navidad, más que entre ellos mismos. La unica casa que no celebraría Navidad.
1. Sin árbol de Navidad

**Disclaimer:**

\- Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling

\- Escrito para el "Amigo Invisible navideño 2017-2018" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

 **-** Contiene algo de Angust.

\- Dedicado a Keziah Arkham :) espero sea de tu agrado

* * *

 **Sin árbol de Navidad.**

– **Eres amable** –Era lo que siempre le decían.

Ella era una estudiante estándar. Era sangre pura sí. Era de una familia aristócrata, si. Pero era una simple chica que había tenido la _desgracia_ de caer en Slytherin.

Por supuesto que sus padres habían opinado lo contrario.

Se había acostumbrado que la escuela le mirara con desprecio _a pesar_ de que ella no había sido parte de lo que había sucedido. Daphne siempre estuvo atrás del telón, observando. Daphne nunca participó en nada a menos que fuese necesario. Ni siquiera cuando Pansy cometió la estupidez de apuntar a Harry Potter, había dicho algo. O hecho algo, más que alejarse de ella. Como habían hecho las otras chicas. Nunca había tratado a alguien de otra casa con otra actitud que no fuese indiferencia y no había ofendido a nadie a menos que le hubiesen ofendido primero. Había, simplemente, transcurrido sus años de escuela con un bajo perfil.

No podía hacer otra cosa, en realidad. Porque ella era _demasiado amable._ Porque era una cobarde. Porque Slytherin era, simplemente un lugar para oportunistas. Un lugar para cazadores y presas.

Y el sombrero le había designado ahí.

Aquel diciembre, sin embargo, el ambiente fue diferente. O al menos, todo lo diferente que podía ser un año después de aquel infierno. Los únicos estudiantes que parecían verlo todo con emoción eran los estudiantes de tercero hacia abajo, que rápidamente se habían calmado al contagiarse del ambiente en general. Hogwarts comenzaba a esforzarse por la celebración como de costumbre; Daphne había observado desde la ventana de la biblioteca al guardabosques acarrear los pinos hacia el castillo. Aquel año había uno excepcionalmente grande; seguramente aquel sería el que estaría detrás de la mesa de los profesores. ¿Tendrían adornos negros? Se había preguntado en voz alta. ¿Respetarían el luto al menos?

– **No veo porque no** –había respondido Theodore. Había llegado a aquel lugar justo cuando Daphne comenzó a hablar consigo misma. La chica movió la cabeza hacia él, intentando no parecer sorprendida ni avergonzaba. Por supuesto que había fallado estrepitosamente. Pero él cortésmente no lo había mencionado. – **Pasará mucho tiempo antes de que Hogwarts deje las banderas negras** –

O ellos, posiblemente. Theodore Nott quien había perdido más que nadie.

Slytherin no había puesto adornos de navidad aquel año, lo que le había extrañado. No quiso comentarlo, pendiente de sus exámenes como estaba, pero si fue un pensamiento que llenó su mente en los minutos de ocio. La gente comenzaba a ponerse más taciturna. Menos habladora. Daphne lo entendía, lo compartía a pesar de no haber perdido más que primos y tíos, personas poco importantes para ella. Por lo mismo, no le sorprendió cuando aquella misma tarde, Slughorn apareció después de la cena en la sala común.

Slytherin entero se encontraba en aquel lugar, sin ningún cuchicheo en voz alta. Daphne se posesionó entre Astoria y Draco Malfoy, esperando una explicación.

– **No habrá árbol este año** –Dijo él, después de que todos guardaran silencio. Escueto, serio. Por primera vez ninguna persona se atrevió a decir algo en contra de eso. Ni siquiera Pansy, quien miraba furiosamente sus pies. Daphne le dedicó una mirada desde el lugar donde se encontraba, junto a Astoria y a Draco, quienes parecían más indiferentes que ella. Si aún se llevaran bien, ella habría preguntado a pesar de saber que recibiría una respuesta cruda. Ofensiva. Pero Daphne simplemente se quedó a la distancia, observando.

Slytherin no necesitaba un árbol, se dijo ella. Y ella tampoco necesitaba complicaciones en su vida. Y menos una arpía como ella.

Y los días pasaron, sin un árbol en Slytherin. Posiblemente la única casa que aún se vestía de luto. La única casa que había perdido más que nadie. Y todos lo aceptaron, de una forma más sencilla que cuando el mundo se les vino abajo. Que cuando sus padres murieron o entraron a Azkaban por sus actos. Que cuando ellos mismos, tuvieron que romper con la educación de 17 años de sus vidas para lograr adaptarse. Para lograr sobrevivir.

Slytherin no tenía árbol, pero si recuerdos. Pero si memorias. Memorias buenas y malas, que les hacía suspirar en el lugar donde el árbol solía ponerse todos los años. Con aquel olor dulce y sin identificar de las pociones del profesor Snape que venía desde el árbol, que te producía una sensación de bienestar y calma. De las Hadas que te tiraban el cabello si estabas mal peinada. O las luces blancas que hacían que Slytherin pareciera un poco más humano de lo que era realmente.

Daphne extrañó el árbol más de lo que podía admitir. Pero no lo dijo. Porque era demasiado amable como para desanimar aún más a sus cercanos.

– **¿Te quedarás?** –Preguntó ella, justo dos días antes de que la mayoría dejara el castillo por la navidad. Ella aún no le había dicho a Astoria que no lo haría. Que no iría con sus padres aquel año ni tenía ganas de hacerlo en pascua. Theodore miraba hacia el lago desde la ventana. Un gryndilow se paseaba por la ventana en aquel momento, buscando algas para esconderse. Daphne se preguntó si las luces blancas hubiesen estado en aquel momento Theodore se hubiese sentido mejor. Él había comentado en segundo año lo mucho que le gustaba, algo que se ganó un mal comentario de Pansy. Posiblemente la primera vez que Daphne había dicho que no estaba de acuerdo con algo que ella hubiese dicho.

Nott no respondió de inmediato. Daphne se sentó junto a él, sin querer presionarlo. Sabía que la vida de Theo no había sido fácil. Daphne recordaba haberle visto dejar el castillo los primeros dos años, solamente. Después de eso simplemente había optado por quedarse hasta el verano.

– **No quiero volver** –admitió él, después de un par de minutos en silencio. Daphne asintió. – **Nada me espera ahí** –

– **No habrá un árbol de navidad acá** –Dijo ella. Theodore Nott le sonrió brevemente, tomando su mano y estrechándola suavemente. Avergonzada, Daphne correspondió su sonrisa.

– **No habrá un árbol de navidad acá. Pero estarás tú** –Replicó él. Y Daphne no necesitó volver a pensar en árboles de navidad ausentes ni nada más durante un buen rato.


	2. Como intentar no ir a casa en Navidad

Lo siento si no he publicado! pero comencé mi práctica profecional y ha sido de locos estos días D: en fin, acá va otra tirada. Como la historia anterior (El fanfic entero), va dedicado a Keziah Arkham. Espero te guste!

* * *

 **Como intentar no ir a casa en Navidad.**

Astoria era una mujer bastante simple, en sus propias palabras. No deseaba grandes cosas para su vida. Ni lujos, ni terrenos, ni vestidos, ni casas, ni elfos domésticos. Pensaba firmemente que la felicidad de Daphne y su propia libertad eran simplezas para algunos pero trascendentales para ella. Más importante que cualquier cosa. Incluso el hecho de sospechar que de alguna manera, tendría que abandonarse incluso a si misma si quería conseguir algo de eso. Pero no aceptaría menos que eso.

No iba a hacer un sacrificio si no obtenía algo que la satisficiera a cambio.

Hogwarts se había convertido en un antro de discriminación entre cuatro paredes. No era visible, ni podía serlo. Pero sólo Slytherin sabía que a pesar de intentar redimirse, las otras casas no perdonaban. El mundo mágico no perdonaba. No aún, al menos. Astoria había peleado en esa batalla, a diferencia de Daphne, pero no podía decir que el trato hubiese mejorado para ella. Era frío, distante. Las otras casas se alejaban de ellos sólo por ser Slytherin, sin siquiera preguntar.

Era discriminación por mayoría, nada menos.

Slytherin se había sumido en un luto que no parecía terminar. Pero en este momento, parecía lo correcto. Porque Slytherin _debía_ estar de luto. Porque ellos merecían llorar dignamente a sus muertos, a pesar de que esos muertos tomaran el camino equivocado. Astoria no tenía a quien llorar, pero había gente que lo hacía.

Draco Malfoy, por ejemplo.

Habían comenzado a hablar sin querer, en la biblioteca. Nunca habían cruzado palabra antes y a Astoria nunca le había llamado la atención hasta verle solo, en aquel lugar. Día tras día. No había evitado sentir un poco de pena por él y su destino. Por sus errores. Desde que Draco había tenido un _accidente_ en los pasillos hace un par de días ella iba a leer para él, le gustara o no. Draco no se quejaba demasiado y a ella no le molestaba el escapar del escrutinio de sus compañeros. Porque, lamentablemente, el hecho de que su familia apoyara silenciosamente al señor tenebroso y no haber hecho nada al respecto les había puesto en una buena posición. Posición que algunos miembros de Slytherin estaban desesperados por tener. Sin darse el tiempo ni siquiera para conocerla, claro.

– **¿Qué tienes que ir a visitarle tú?** –Le dijo ella, aquella tarde. Durante días se había preguntado si Parkinson tendría una reacción, pero había tardado en llegar. Astoria volteó dignamente la mirada hacia una enfadada Pancy Parkinson, quien parecía tener ganas de echársele encima o por lo menos, hechizarla. Astoria bajó el brazo hacia su varita, por si acaso.

– **¿No puedo?** –Pregunta ella. Y ladea la cabeza en una postura muy de señorita de sociedad estúpida. Que no era ella. Si Parkinson la subestimaba o no, era asunto suyo. La chica se acercó lentamente a ella, como una serpiente que evaluaba el terreno antes de atacar. Antes de ver si tenía la oportunidad. Como una culebra que aparentaba ser una pitón.

– **Es _mi_ prometido, niñita. Que _no_ se te olvide.** –Le dijo en voz baja, en un tono grave de advertencia. Olvidando toda clase o protocolo. A Astoria le recordó más a un ratón enjaulado que otra cosa. Quiso reírse de su osadía, pero se recordó que el provocar una pelea con Parkinson no le traería nada bueno. Más a Parkinson que a ella, pero sería un problema al final. A los Slytherin no se les tenía consideración cuando armaban peleas últimamente. – **No me importa si estás obnubilada porque es tu primer amor o quien sabe que estupidez de niñita mimada, pero él es mío. ¿Escuchaste? Es mío** –

Astoria alzó una ceja. Parkinson tenía todas las de perder ahora, se recordó. Su padre estaba en Azkaban. Ella estaba sola. Astoria se irguió, todo lo alta que ella era y le miró con superioridad.

– **Me enterneces** –Dijo, haciendo una pequeña sonrisa cortés. Que de cortesía no tenía nada. – **¿Quieres también ponerle una correa?** –

Y Parkinson se habría lanzado encima de ella, si Zabini no hubiese llegado en ese mismo momento. Justo a tiempo para ver a Pansy Parkinson intentando saltar una silla parra arañarla. Y a ella, alejándose rápidamente hacia la puerta. No sabe porqué no le ha lanzado un hechizo. Posiblemente por pena.

– **Te dejo al demonio suelto** –Dice alegremente, abandonando la sala común. Zabini le mira con curiosidad –Posiblemente la primera vez que le miraba de verdad– para hacer una carcajada. Y a Astoria poco le importa lo que pueda pensar de ella en aquel momento. Pero sabe que se ha divertido, a costa de Parkinson. Y que probablemente se vengará de Astoria en algún momento. O lo intentará. Pero no le importa, porque Astoria no está rota. No ha sufrido tanto, pero sabe lo que es estar al borde de que controlen tu vida. Y no va a permitir que una simple chica le diga que hacer con su vida, si se ha opuesto vehemente a que sus padres lo hagan.

– **Te he traído un libro muggle** –Le anuncia a Draco Malfoy, minutos más tarde. Draco, como siempre, a penas levanta la mirada de la ventana. Astoria está acostumbrada y no le importa. Sabe que él le escucha, pero está demasiado deprimido como para reaccionar de otra forma. O eso le ha escuchado a Ponfrey hace dos días. Se pregunta levemente si debe contarle lo que ha pasado con Pansy, pero decide no hacerlo si él no pregunta. De todas formas se enterará si vuelve a su sala común.

– **¿No es algo inapropiado para una señorita de alta sociedad?** –Pregunta él. Astoria alza una ceja, sentándose en la silla junto a la cama. Draco se voltea hacia ella.

– **Lo encontré en la biblioteca. No pueden prohibirme algo que Hogwarts aprueba** –

– **Es discutible** –Interviene él.

Pero no dice más, y está bien. Astoria comienza a leer, como siempre, y se pregunta si aquella rutina le ayuda un poco a olvidar. A Astoria le gusta sumergirse en historias y realidades distintas a de ella. Reírse con historias cómicas y llorar con historias tristes. No lo hace tan a menudo como le gustaría, pero cuando lo hace la sensación podía durarle días. Y parece funcionar para los dos, esa rutina. Ella lee, él escucha. Comentan cuando deben hacerlo. Miran por la ventana y piensan. Principalmente en aquellas fechas familiares y la concepción diferente que sus familias tenían de ello. La poca unión entre ellos. La poca importancia en la familia y más en la sangre y el estatus que cualquier otra cosa.

Ellos estaban atados, lo sabían. Amarrados a una cuerda de responsabilidades y obligaciones de niñitos bien. Al menos ella. Porque Draco, con todo lo que había pasado, era libre al menos. Por lo menos para decidir que hacer con su vida.

– **Hoy iré de alta a la sala común** –Dice él. Justo a tiempo para navidad, piensa ella. Draco no había vuelto a la sala común más que lo imprescindible, recuerda ella. Posiblemente porque la nostalgia y los recuerdos son más grandes ahí. El dolor se debe hacer más real en aquel lugar, piensa ella. Él volvió y lo odia, pero parece estar de acuerdo con las consecuencias. Por muy estúpido que eso fuera. Por mucho que implicaran golpes y encerronas de gente de otras casas que no entiende ni un poco que es tener a tus padres en el bando equivocado y no poder hacer nada. O que es tener a tu familia amenazada de muerte. O saber que, tu propia vida dependía de eso. Ellos conocían el miedo. Pero no habían experimentado el terror, como Malfoy. Algo que ni siquiera Astoria podía entender.

Probablemente fuese la primera persona que no fuese Daphne, que le agradase tanto.

– **Te iré a ver en navidad** –dice ella, de pronto. Él la mira como si se hubiese vuelto loca.

– **¿Cómo?** –

– **Iré sola a casa** –Dice ella. Y nadie más que ella sabe cuánto odia eso. Daphne no irá, se quedará en el castillo. Y porque le ha dicho tarde, Astoria tendrá que irse. _Odia_ esa casa. Y la odia más sin Daphne para retenerla. Para reirse de ella y soportar a sus cerrados y retrógrados padres. Para hacerla sonreír de verdad.

– **¿Sabes que podrías bajar tu estatus social sólo por pisar mi casa?** –Pregunta él. Y, por primera vez, Astoria le regala una sonrisa ladina. Esa que sólo ha visto Daphne cuando realizaban travesuras.

– **¿Crees que no lo sé?** –

Y Slytherin no tendrá árbol este año. Y sus colores se ven cada vez más oscuros, sombríos. Muertos. Y posiblemente ninguna navidad sea igual después de aquella cruel guerra, pero los que quedaban se tenían los unos a los otros. Slytherin se tenía a si mismo para llorar, para escalar. Para volver a ser lo que era.

Slytherin no tendrá navidad aquel año. Pero al menos ella, no estará en su casa para navidad.

– **Estás loca, Astoria. O al menos un poco loca** –Admitió él. Y ella se encogió de hombros, indiferente. Su opinión no podía importar menos frente a sus propios propósitos. Y eso, por supuesto, Draco lo sabía.


	3. Casas de galleta

_Me he demorado un poco. Le práctica. Hoy les traigo un relatillo de Pansy. Quizás quedó un poco narcisista, pero no sé si es suficiente narcisismo para ella. Me da que faltó un poco._

 _¡Quedan 2!_

* * *

 **Casas de galleta.**

Su vida había sido perfecta.

Ha recibido una carta, de su madre. Pansy teme leerla, pero no es _tan_ cobarde como para ocultar un par de palabras dentro del baúl que, cree, no le harán más daño que la vida misma en aquel momento. Porque ella no era ciega, no. No al menos para no enfrentar el hecho de que las cosas han cambiado. Y no de una buena manera.

Está más que claro que le apuntan con el dedo. Que hablan a sus espaldas. Incluso sus propios compañeros de casa. Sabe que piensan que fue una cobarde, pero eso no le importa. Pansy necesitaba sobrevivir de alguna forma. Y no importaba el modo en que lo hiciera. De verdad no importaba.

Ni siquiera había pensado en todo lo que conllevaría el _perder_ cuando se vió desprovista de todo. Cuando su madre se vio obligada a vender dos de sus terrenos y un par de sus joyas para poder comer. Cuando le advirtió que ya no podrían comprar vestidos, ni nada, y ya no eran recibidas en ningún lugar. Cuando su padre se fue, para no ser capturado.

Había sobrevivido, si ¿Pero a que costo?

No había hablado con Draco desde la guerra. Lo había intentado una vez, hasta entender que no era conveniente hacerlo, aún. Los Malfoy habían quedado mejores parados que ellas, pero habían perdido el estatus social. Pansy no había salido de su casa, después de eso. No había podido. La gente se había predispuesto a culparles de todo y más a ella, que había ofrecido al estúpido de Potter. La habrían lapidado, lo sabía. Tenía el suficiente sentido de preservación.

Así que había esperado. Y medio año había pasado.

Si bien Pansy no se recluyó completamente, a diferencia de Draco –Porque, después de todo, tenía que recuperar el estatus social de alguna forma–, si habían algunas personas que se habían alejado de ella. No la rehuían como la plaga, pero sospechaba que de poder hacerlo, no les habría importado unirse a los canticos de odio en contra de ella.

La zorra de Daphne, por ejemplo.

Le había apuntado con la varita en cuanto Pansy había abierto la boca, en el gran comedor. Y la había dejado sola en cuanto habían salido a Hogsmeade, antes de que la batalla en Hogwarts estallara. Pansy no se había acercado a Daphne, pero le había extrañado el no tenerla cerca, como siempre. El no haber escuchado sus comentarios estúpidos. Por supuesto que había entendido después que la muy desgraciada había intentado salvar el estatus de la familia. Y su odiosa hermana menor, había decidido olvidarse de las tradiciones familiares y se había lanzado junto a la mitad de sus compañeros y la gente de Hogsmeade, a recuperar el castillo.

Arpías.

No quería pasar la navidad junto a su madre, pero más temprano que tarde Pansy comprendió que no tendría otra opción. Hogwarts no sería diferente a su casa; los Parkinson estaban lo bastante arruinados social y financieramente como para darse el lujo de pasar las navidades en condiciones. Y Slytherin ni siquiera tendría un árbol para al menos fingir que se había quedado por ese motivo. ¿De que servía el que sus estúpidos compañeros hubiesen vuelto, si ni siquiera tenían las mismas condiciones que los demás?

Por dios, era un árbol de navidad. Lo mínimo que merecían.

Pero cuando Slugorn lo había dicho, Pansy había mirado al piso y había apretado los puños. ¿Qué podía decir ahora, de todas formas, si ya no era escuchada? No habían rebajado su opinión al nivel de un elfo doméstico o un Hufflepuff, pero tampoco podía decir algo sin ser censurada. Y posiblemente hubiesen hecho más si no fuese prefecta.

Les odiaba. Cuanto les odiaba…

En cuanto Greengrass había salido de la habitación, Pansy había querido seguirla. Enseñarle a una de esas dos zorras desgraciadas quien era la que mandaba. Que aún tenía poder sobre Draco. Era su prometida. Podía decidir quién le veía o no.

Aunque ella no había ido ni una sola vez.

– **Muévete, Blaise** –Había dicho ella. Con aquella voz de mando que no admitía replica. Blaise, sorprendiéndola por primera vez, no se movió.

– **¿Para qué?** –Replicó, con una calma que terminó por irritarle.

– **¿Cómo que para qué? ¡Quiere tocar lo mío! ¡Me ha ofendido!** –Se quejó, sacando la varita. Pero Blaise ya tenía la suya en la mano, lo que le hizo ser más cautelosa.

– **¿Puedes decir que es suyo, y no su persona propia?** –Preguntó él. Pansy abrió la boca para contestar, pero él negó con la cabeza – **No vale la pena. Perderías más que ella** –Replicó el. Y aunque sus palabras parecían ofensivas a simple vista, le hicieron razonar lo suficiente como para ya no intentarlo.

Pansy bajó la varita.

Recién cuando los primeros minutos pasaron Pansy se dio cuenta de su arrebato. Y se odió a si misma, como tantas veces, por no haber sido la más inteligente del lugar. La mocosa insufrible de Greengrass había ganado, justo como su hermana. Desde las sombras. Daphne había sido una zorra astuta, manteniéndose como una observadora hasta que todo les explotó en la cara. Aún al haberse fijado en el perdedor de Nott. Pansy podía reconocer cuando perdía, aunque no le gustara. Y sabía que Astoria las tenía todas consigo, por el momento. Pero lejos de pensar en una forma de vengarse inmediatamente, decidió esperar por un momento que sabía que llegaría.

– **¿Por qué hiciste eso?** –Le preguntó él, sin evadir su actitud con una broma como siempre lo había hecho. Pansy alzó la mirada, observándole por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Blaise no se había alejado de ella, notó. No la había juzgado tampoco, por no participar en la guerra, o por haber querido entregar a Potter.

Pansy no dijo nada. Y no parecía ser necesario decir alguna cosa.

– **Deberías sentarte. Serenarte** –Ofreció. Los insultos le ardían en la lengua, como otras veces, pero prefirió callárselos y obedecer. Pansy caminó hacia uno de los sillones de dos plazas donde se dejó caer, sin clase o protocolo alguno. Blaise no dijo nada, sentándose junto a ella. Lo bastante cerca como para tener una conversación pero no demasiado para tocarla. Ella lo consideró apropiado.

– **Estoy serena** –Respondió. Ausente después de un par de minutos. ¿Qué estaba haciendo con su vida, aferrándose a un hombre que ni siquiera había mostrado interés por ella? Draco se había sumido en su dolor, Pansy sabía. No había mirado en su dirección, en su dolor, como debía haber hecho. Pansy debía ser el centro de su vida, pero nunca lo había sido. No la había amado lo suficiente, comprendió.

Ella tampoco le amaba lo suficiente como para llorar por él.

Todos los años los Malfoy ofrecían una fiesta navideña, que este año no habría. No habría ponche de huevo robado o casas de galletas de canela que Pansy siempre comía en secreto. No elegiría un vestido ni iría junto a sus padres, regodeándose de ser _casi_ los anfitriones del lugar, por su compromiso con Draco. Ni joyas, ni vestidos.

Ni siquiera un desgraciado árbol tendría.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. El pasar la navidad junto a su madre, mirándose las caras y regodeándose en la miseria era la peor de las opciones. Su madre se había amargado, y Pansy temía el que el pasar un solo segundo con ella le amargaría también. Pansy no quería lamentarse, quería su estatus social de vuelta. Quería todo justo como había sido hace dos años.

Quería su vida de vuelta.

–¿Qué harás en navidad? –Pregunta él, de pronto. Obligándola a salir de sus pensamientos. Pansy hizo un sereno y sincero encogimiento de hombros. Blaise sonrió, como siempre lo había, con esa mueca diabólica que le había pensar en sexo y galletas con canela.

Aunque nunca lo había dicho.

– **Mi madre planea ir a Italia. Ya sabes, las cosas acá no están en condiciones para celebrar por lo alto** –Admitió. Y posiblemente la madre de Blaise se había quedado sin prospectos, pensó ella. Pero lejos de considerarlo malo, siempre le había sorprendido la forma que tenía la madre de su amigo para conseguir marido tan rápidamente. Y para desecharlos de la misma forma también.

Ni una vez había sido culpada.

Pero, a diferencia de los Parkinson, los Zabini seguían siendo un buen referente para la sociedad mágica Inglesa. La madre de Blaise no había sido partidaria de nada, aludiéndolo a su nacionalidad italiana. Y posiblemente por su belleza y fama, le habían respetado.

– **¿Quieres venir conmigo?** –Preguntó él. Y Pansy no pudo ocultar su asombro al escucharlo. Blaise no dijo nada más, dedicándose a mirarla con curiosidad, y una sonrisa ladina que no podía ocultar del todo. ¿La deseaba, quizás? Pero Blaise deseaba a todo el mundo. Todo lo que no podía tener o lo que le pareciera interesante, aparentemente. Y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió deseada por alguien. Y eso estaba bien, porque Pansy seguía siendo una (o la) chica más hermosa de castillo. Aunque desde que comenzara el año nadie se le había acercado con esa intención.

– **¿Será una fiesta tradicional?** –Preguntó, con curiosidad. Blaise asintió.

– **El clásico. Un árbol en condiciones, casas de galletas, ponche de huevo, chocolate caliente. Alcohol. Ya sabes** –Respondió, encogiéndose de hombros – **Y, por supuesto, la mejor compañía** –Replicó, guiñándole el ojo. Y Pansy, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, le dirigió una suave sonrisa. Y pensó que, después de todo, el que no celebraran navidad en Slytherin o en su casa, serviría de algo.

Si vería beneficios de ello, ya lo vería. Pero por la mirada que Blaise Zabini le dirigía, posiblemente lo sería.

Posiblemente.


End file.
